Locked Up but still opened up inside
by Puck is my slushie
Summary: Jacob and his imprint Quinn are the "perfect" high school couple but Jacob finds the truth about something in her locker. Please give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

Locked up but still opened up inside

1-Something isn't right.

Jacob's point of view

When she left I lost myself. I lost every sense of humanity left in me. I still fight it. She was my one true love, and I know that she was going to come back some day. I had a picture in my mind for us. I had it all played out. First, I was going to propose, and then we were going to have the perfect wedding, and then two years later have a baby. Maybe two or three. Two boys and one girl. But that didn't go in order.

Like I thought it would be. It actually went from the opposite approach. I actually feel like it was my fault. No, it was my fault. Love hurt, literally. Here is the story of how I Jacob Black, almost lost the one person that was so important to me.

"Jake!" I heard a girl's voice that sounded so perfect. I was in the school parking lot with, Embry. I was leaning against my rabbit. I turned and saw my imprint and girlfriend Quinn Cloverfeild running towards me. She was half Quileute, but looked way different than the rest of us. She has dirty strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes.( A/N she looks like Quinn on Glee, my favorite show). She ran straight into my arms, and she had her arms around my neck and snuggled into my neck. That was such a big turn on.

I pulled away and we both smiled. "Ready to go?" She nodded. "See you Em." Embry just scoffed and walked off. I ignored it and Quinn and I got in the car. As we were driving to her house, to "study" also known as our make out session. Something wasn't right Quinn was frowning. I put my hand on her knee and rubbed it. My baby girl wasn't happy. "What's wrong babe?" She said a quite "nothing" this wasn't nothing something was wrong and I am going to find out what.


	2. Chapter 2

2-The Reveal

Jacob's point of view

Two days after that "problem" I was going through my head seeing what I did to Quinn that was so bad. Quinn wasn't at school today. I know it's bad but I went through any evidence that I could find. I had Quinn's combination to her locker. Thank toast her locker was right next to mine.

So, after Pre-Al, I ran down the hall to her locker. When I got there I quickly put in the combo. It opened with just one shot. I went through every not book, pencil bag binder every item in the damn space. Then I saw the picture of me and her. On the inside of the door. I ran my index finger across her face. And just sighed. Then in her mirror with the two holders on the bottom I saw a little journal. It was small but kinda cute, it was lime green her favorite color.

I had no choice but to look through it. So I flipped through the pages till I got to the last one she wrote in. At least she dates them. The date was last Sunday? What the?

"Dear tiny journal,

Oh my god, Jacob is going to have a hurricane when he finds out about this. Why don't I have the strength to tell him? He is my soul mate, he is with me till the end of time, or till Charlie Sheen gets his job back whatever. I missed my period I usually start at the beginning of the month, but it didn't happen. I am so scared Jake will leave me. I took a home pregnancy test I took ten. All positive. My dad is an OB/GYN and he did and ultra sound and said I was three weeks pregnant with Jacob's baby."

I put my hand over my mouth. I ran my finger under the word Jacob's baby. Oh my god. I put back against the locker and slid down till I was on the floor, with my mouth hung open, I was panting and freaking out. How can this happen? Oh, wait you fuck nugget you and Quinn have sex for seven hours strait every Friday and Saturday. Shit, but I used a condom every time? Wait, I think that day I said I felt something leak on the bathroom floor when I took the condom off. Oh, shit! It broke. I have to call Quinn.

I walked outside I decided to ditch the rest of the day. I ran to Quinn's house as fast as I could. When I got there, it was like she knew I was coming. She opened the door, and pulled me in. I was about to speak when. She put her hand up. " Jacob I know you already know that I am pregnant with your baby, I wanted you to find that on purpose, just please don't leave-" I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers. "How can I be mad this is special, I love you Quinn and we can do this." She frowned and sat down on the bench by the front door. "I can t Jake." " Quinn, abortion is not an option neither is adoption." "How do you know we can do this?" "Because, we will love this baby just as much as we love each other. And you know that."She smiled and kissed my lips softly. "I know we can now."


End file.
